legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S4 P7/Transcript
(Rose, Grey and Popsicle are seen in the Forbidden Forest) Rose: Ooooo. Grey: Yeah. Rose: Looks can be deceiving huh? Grey: Exactly. A normal forest filled with dangerous monsters. Popsicle: Y-Yeah... (Grey sees Popsicle looking around nervously) Popsicle:..... (Grey walks up to Popsicle) Grey: Pop it's okay. Popsicle: I'm so scared.... Grey: Don't worry Pop. I'll protect you. Popsicle: Aww Grey. (Popsicle hugs Grey) Popsicle: Thanks. Grey: No prob. Popsicle: *Smile* Rose: Say guys? (The three stop as Rose points forward) Rose: Is that one of the monsters? (The 2 look ahead to see the mutated four arm monster) Popsicle: *Gasps and hides behind Grey* Yeah that's it. Rose: Ah. Grey: Be careful. Where there's one, there's more. Rose: Right. (The monster then looks at the three) Monster: *Growls* Popsicle AH!! Don't let it get me! Monster: *Roar* (The monster charges the three before Rose fires an icicle through its skull, causing it to die) Grey: Whoa. Rose: Done! Grey: Nice shot mom! Rose: Thanks! Popsicle:..... Grey: You can let go now Pop. It's okay now. Popsicle: Oh! R-Right. (Popsicle lets go) Popsicle: S-Sorry sweetie. Grey: It's okay Poppy. Popsicle: *Smile* Rose: Thought you said there'd be more Grey. Popsicle:... !! *Points* Rose; Hm? (Rose looks up as a monster jumps down and lands on her) Rose: HNN!!! Grey; MOM!!! Popsicle: AAHH!!! Rose: Ow.... Grey: MOM HANG ON!! Popsicle: GREY!! MORE OF THEM!! (Grey sees several more coming out of the woods) Grey: Oh goddammit! (Rose starts to get up as the monster reaches for her) Rose: Oh hell no! (Rose quickly creates an ice dagger and stabs the monster in the head) Rose: Hands to yourself freak! Grey: Come on mom we gotta hide! (The three run off and hide in the bushes) Rose:.... Grey:....... Popsicle:......... (The monsters find the other monster's corpse and start sniffing around) Rose: *Whispers* They're searching.... Popsicle: *Whisper* Why did Malindes make these guys again? Grey: *Whisper* They're suppose to rehabilitate criminals. Rose: *Whisper* But the guys became corrupted... Popsicle: *Whisper* Yeah I know that, I was referring to something else! Rose: *Whisper* Kind of a cruel way to rehabilitate too. Grey: *Whisper* Malindes does have weird ideas... Popsicle: *Whisper* Well come on, let's move before they- (Popsicle steps on a stick, snapping it) Monsters: !!! Popsicle: Find us.... Monsters: *Roaring* Grey: CRAP!!! (The monsters leap over, one ends up pinning Popsicle down) Popsicle: GNN!!! Rose: Popsicle! Popsicle: NONONONO GET OFF ME!!! Grey: Aww come on! (Grey rushes back and shoots ice shards at the monster saving Popsice) Popsicle: Why is it always me!? Grey: Maybe it's how nervous you are! You might be attracting them! Popsicle: Oh come on! Grey: Just lighten up sweetie! Maybe they'll go for us! Popsicle: That's easy for you to say- LOOK OUT!! (Popsicle shoots ice blast behind Grey freezing a monster) Grey: Whoa! thanks! Rose: We aren't getting anywhere with this! Popsicle: What do we do!? Rose:.....Grey! Grey: Hm? Rose: Come with me! We'll find the Seekers! Popsicle! Popsicle: Yeah!? Rose: Stay here and hold off the monsters! Popsicle: Got it, I'll- WHAT?!?! Grey: Wait what!? Rose: It'll be okay Pop! You got this! Popsicle: But-But I- Rose: Please Pop! It's our only shot! Popsicle:........ Grey:......... Popsicle:......Okay. Grey:.... Popsicle- Popsicle: I'm gonna help you Grey. You two gotta save Erin. Don't worry. I got this. Grey:.... Be careful. Popsicle: I will. (Popsicle starts to back up) Popsicle: HEY!! HEY MONSTERS!! COME AND GET ME I'M RIGHT HERE!! (The monsters all turn their attention to Popsicle) Popsicle: LOOK HOW SAD I AM!!! COME CHEER ME UP IF YOU CAN!!! Monsters: *Roar* Popsicle: RUN GUYS RUN!!! (Rose and Grey run off into the woods) Popsicle:....... (Popsicle looks at the monsters) Popsicle: So uhhhh........I surrender? Monsters:........ Popsicle:........ (The monsters roar before they all leap and pounce on Popsicle) Popsicle: AAAAAHHHH!!!!! (Rose and Grey are seen running before Grey stops and turns) Grey: Pop.... Rose: It's okay Grey. They aren't hurting her. Grey: Still...... Rose: Hey, they'll cheer her up though right? In their own.....cruel and.....mischievous way. Grey: Right.... Rose: Once we get the counter spell, we'll go back for her and save her. Grey: Okay. Rose: Good. Now let's go! (The two run off. The scene then cuts to Erin lying in bed with Malindes and Mint by her side) Erin: *Moans in pain*........ Malindes: Oh man. Mirzak's gonna kill me... Mint: Mmhm. Malindes: Oh you think I should've went with Rose and the others? Mint: No. Malindes: *Nervous moan* Mint:.... (As Malindes sits worried, the scene cuts to Avalos watching her through an energy orb) Avalos: Hmph. My plan has worked effortlessly. (A shadowy figure stands beside Avalos's throne) ???: How so? Avalos: Mirzak's freaks are dealing with my children in Malindes's disgusting homeland. And with them distracted, I was finally able to build my next big weapon. (A loud roar is heard outside) Avalos: Soon, Articore will be unleashed onto the Multiverse, and he will turn it into nothing but a frozen wasteland. ???:....Hmm... Avalos: I was also able to build you. Halio. (Avalos's new right hand man, Halio steps out, revealing himself as a human combined with both the Doom Seeker Curse and a glowing Ice Crystal in his chest) Halio: It is a pleasure to serve. Avalos: *Smirk* Halio:.....Father. TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts